1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle dashboard indicators and more particularly relates to a module consisting of a motor and electrical connection means—so-called connectors or contacts—intended to be fixed on a printed circuit that includes all the electronic components required for the operation of the motor.
2. Background
Generally, dashboard pointers (tachometer, gauge) for motor vehicles are actuated by so-called step by step electromagnetic motors. Such motors are for example disclosed in patent FR 2742940 or patent FR 2859323. Such motors are fixed behind the dashboard on a printed circuit on which the electrical supply tracks and all the electronic components intended to operate the motor are fixed. The printed circuit is fixed in the dashboard instrument and the motor is fixed to the printed circuit. The electric connection of the motor is generally carried out through the soldering of electric connection tabs integral with the motor together with the printed circuit tracks. Soldering the connectors to the printed circuit and positioning the motor connection tabs in such connectors can also be considered. Patent FR 2885739 of the applicant discloses a method of this type.
Nevertheless, all the prior art methods have some disadvantages. First, both the connectors and the casing containing the motor must be positioned on the printed circuit. Thus, the connectors must be positioned on the printed circuit and then the casing must be positioned on the printed circuit with the casing connected to the connectors. In addition, prior art techniques do not allow the easy removal and reutilization of the motor on another printed circuit with the same electric connection means in a simple and efficient way.
Solutions already exist in the prior art showing motors with deformable connection tabs. Upon the positioning of the motor on the printed circuit, such particular connection tabs come in contact with electric contact surface areas on the printed surface and thus are deformed in order to provide the electric contact. Thus, the motor is not soldered onto the circuit.
However, such solutions require a modification to the original motor solution that contains very special connection tabs. This modification requires a different product in parallel with the original apparatus having straight connection tabs affixed to the motor and requiring solders on the printed circuit. Depending on the application or the targeted client, the production tools are doubled with this modification and manufacturing the assembly of two motors is expensive.